Salah Jurusan
by D Akevia II
Summary: Naruto, Sai, dan Shino adalah sahabat dekat, ketiganya telah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku SD. Mereka kuliah dengan ngambil jurusan yang ga nyambung banget dengan karakter dan keahlian ketiganya. Mau tau gimana kehidupan mereka selama kuliah itu. Makanya baca *maksa XD* Author goblok bikin summary. Baca aja deh, dan review :D


Hai hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya :D author abal-abal yang masih galau dengan cara menulisnya. Sebenarnya niatnya mau ngeupdate story yang lain, malah kepikiran ide ini. Mungkin bahasanya di sini saya gak akan dan ogah pake EYD (ejaan yang dipaksakan) *peace* soalnya ni fict mau saya buat genre Humor, buat diketawain, refreshing aja. Saya mupeng nyusun diksi pake EYD. Okelah. Met baca. Ma'af kalo pendek banget dan kurang greget. ^^V

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Salah Jurusan**

A Story by A.K.

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Garing, author abal-abal dan galau, jauhhhhh dari EYD, typo/s, OOC, gak lucu, pokoknya yang ada di otak saya ya saya tulis *maksa* dll-dan lainnya lupa.

**Chapter 1: Tiga kepala. Tiga Warna.**

Naruto, Sai, dan Shino adalah sahabat dekat, ketiganya telah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku SD. Dan entah ada telepati seperti apa yang mengikat mereka sehingga sampai mereka diperkuliahan pun selalu, dan selalu bertiga sampai-sampai dijuluki TrIo Aneh bin Gak Jelas bin Ga nyambung banget seantero jagad. Mereka itu jika dilihat dari segi manapun harusnya ga bisa disatuin, coba bayangkan sebetapa uniknya tiga sahabat ini.

Naruto dari segi umur dia paling tua (19 tahun lebih 7bulan) tapi dari segi sikap? Believe me, dia kayak anak T.E.K.A, dikit-dikit ngambek, marah, suka ngomel dan doyan jajan. Tapi ni anak satu ga bisa diremehin soal koding-mengkoding program dan perangkat elektrik, singkatnya dari semua anggota grup ini, Naruto adalah yang paling canggih soal teknologi.

Lain lagi sama Sai, anggota paling muda (19tahun, lebih 2bulan) dia itu kalem (baca : kelewat kalem), suka berfilosofi ria. Kadang-kadang autis sendiri kalo lagi nglukis, Sai adalah yang paling minim ekspresi dalam grup aneh ini, ekspresinya Cuma DUA. Kalo gak senyum ya DIEM. Dia gak pernah marah, hebatkan? Sai itu diem-diem memiliki bakat besar dalam dunia seni dan psikologi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Shino, lebih muda dikit dari Naruto (19tahun, lebih 5bulan) pemuda dengan kacamata bunder lensa minus 6 itu hobi baca buku, makanya minus 6. Bukunya mahagedhe, isinya segala sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan biologi. Dia bilang "Belajar biologi itu menyenangkan, apalagi bagian reproduksi, hahaha" dia ketawa nista ala nenek-ralat- kakek lampir.

Tapi dibalik kenistaannya itu dia punya rasa cinta kasih yang sangat teramat besar kepada serangga, katanya, suatu hari dia pernah disengat ratusan lebah waktu kecil karena dia ngrusak sarang lebah, terus dia mimpi didatengin lebah yang GEDHE, terus bilang "kalo kamu ganggu kami maka kami juga pasti membalas" gitu katanya, maka dari itu, sekarang dia ga berani lagi gangguin sarang tawon atau serangga semacamnya, dia malah jadi Duta kepedulian terhadap serangga, dan gelar itu ia deklarasikan sendiri (kasian).

Shino sama saja seperti anggota Trio Aneh bin Gaje lainnya, kadang autisnya kumat kalo nemu serangga, dan cowok satu ini, tadi aku dah bilang kayaknya, ahli biologi, banget, belum lulus aja dia udah buka praktek kedokteran, dan hebatnya ada juga pasien yang dateng ke dia.

TAPI, kalian belum tau kan jurusan apa yang mereka bertiga ambil di bangku kuliah? Hm bersiaplah tercengang, karena jurusan yang mereka ambil adalah SEJARAH! Oh my gash LPG! Ini berawal dari setahun yang lalu waktu mereka lulusan SMA.

"Eh, Sai, Shino, abis lulus SMA kalian mau kuliah?" Naruto bertanya sambil menggali emas di hidungnya.

"Sepertinya iya" jawab Sai kalem, ia masih memandangi sahabatnya yang lain –Shino yang lagi autis nemu serangga jenis badak di semak-semak hingga yang kelihatan cuman bokong-ups-pantatnya saja, separuh badannya nyungsep di semak.

"Lu gimana Shin?" tanya Naruto lagi pada orang yang masih nyungsep di semak.

Shino berbalik ke arah Naruto. "Harus! Lu?" katanya dengan semangat.

"Harus juga dong!" balas Naruto gak kalah semangat.

Well, by the way any bus way, mereka bertiga anak orang kaya yang ga perlu mikir biaya kuliah, kalo pun mereka ga punya duit, pasti ada segudang ide briliant yang bangkit(?) dari kuburan yang ada di balik otak autis mereka yang bisa menghasilkan uang.

"Gue penasaran sama sejarah" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Sejarah asal muasal spesies Lu hah? Hahaha" Shino ngejawab dengan sewot.

"Spesies lu juga! Lu jangan-jangan berasal dari telur lebah yang berevolusi jadi manusia" Naruto gak mau kalah.

"Apa lu bilang?! Dari mana tuh asal teori. Ngaco Lu!" sambar Shino gak terima. Sai diem aja, berkutat dengan buku psikologi di tangannya.

"Ya terserah gue dong, si Darwin aja berani bilang manusia itu evolusi dari monyet, napa gue ga boleh berargumen, itu hak gue dong" cerocos Naruto sambil telunjuknya menunjuk ke Shino.

"Guys" Sai memecah keadaan yang udah pecah.

"Apa?!" jawab duo Shino Naruto itu kompak dengan nada masih rada tinggi dan sewot.

"Menurut buku gue, warna pakaian yang dipakaikan orang tua ke bayi bisa mempengaruhi sifat bayi itu di masa mendatang" tutur Sai dengan wajah, ehm kalem. Duo Shino Naruto yang tadi perang mulut pun saling bertatap-tatapan. Bukan karena naksir bukan! Tapi bingung sama kalimatnya Sai. Lalu mereka berdua menatap lurus ke Sai. Dan bertanya layaknya paduan suara.

"Apa hubungannya?!" dengan nada masih –malah makin tinggi dan sewot.

"Hm, hanya ingin kalian tahu" jawabnya enteng dan tetep ehm kalem. Duo Shino Naruto tersungkur karena tak kuasa menahan sweatdrop mereka.

"Eh gimana kalo kita ntar pas kuliah ambil SE-JA-RAH aja?" Naruto bicara lagi setelah pulih dari sweatdrop mahagedhenya. Penekanan kata sejarah membuat kedua sahabatnya itu menatapnya.

"Kenapa musti sejarah?" kata Shino. Sai diem aja ga berkomentar.

"Kan udah gue bilang tadi gue penasaran. Dan gue pikir, dalam sejarah itu kan mengulang semua hal yang kita suka juga kan, ngulas taneman-taneman purba jaman lu, shin, ngulas seni-seni jaman beuhula juga kan, dan ngulas teknologi purbakala" cerocos Naruto bangga menjelaskan argumennya.

"Terus gimana kalo ternyata kita gak bisa ngikutin?" tanya Shino lagi.

"Ya udah cabut" kata Naruto enteng.

"Cabutin gigi lu satu per satu gue mau Nar" balas Shino sinis.

"Heh, lu sensi amat ama gue!?" Naruto membalas kesinisan Shino.

"Soalnya lu berpikirnya gak realistis! Gue gak mau menghabiskan jutaan sel dalam tubuh gue untuk sebuah kehidupan sia-sia ngejalanin kuliah ga jelas" Shino mulai menunjukkan keahliannya.

"Bukannya ga jelas, ini jelas kok. SE-JA-RAH" kata Naruto lagi dengan penekanan kata sejarahnya. Entah dia kesambet setan dari mana hingga ia ngebet banget pingin kuliah di jurusan sejarah.

"Ato gini deh, kita taruhan aja, siapa yang berhasil Cum Laude dengan IP tertinggi di semester pertama, dialah yang akan memutuskan gimana hidup 2 diantara kita selanjutnya" kata Naruto lagi.

Shino membatin 'hm, kalo aku cum laude, aku bisa ngerjain naruto dong, hahaha'.

"Oke deal, gue setuju" kata Shino.

"Sai?" tanya duo Shino Naruto itu bebarengan kepada si mahluk maniak sastra autis di dekat mereka itu.

"Deal" jawab Sai.

Dan akhirnya mereka mengikuti test SNMPTN di sebuah Universitas tersohor di Konoha, jurusan SE-JA-RAH. Dan sekali lagi, entah ada telepati semacam apa di antara mereka, mereka bertiga diterima di Universitas itu.

.

.

Seperti apakah kehidupan mereka di semester pertama dan siapakah yang bakal jadi pemenang taruhan dari perjanjian mereka? *jadi berasa feni rose lagi shooting SiLET* Tetap bersama saya dalam Silet- eh salah, tetep ikutin dan baca story ini di chapter depan ^^V. Dan.. JANGAN LUPA.

...REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
